


Lick

by chaos_monkey



Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pre-Slash, you'll never convince me Sheppard doesn't have one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Ronon can't stop looking at Sheppard's mouth.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/John Sheppard
Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Lick

  
  


Ronon was going to lose his mind. 

Every fucking time he looked at Sheppard, the man was  _ doing something  _ with his mouth. If he wasn’t absentmindedly licking or sucking on his lower lip, he was  _ actively  _ putting something to his mouth: the rim of a coffee mug, a lollipop, his own  _ fingertips—  _

Sheppard looked up from his dessert and met Ronon’s eyes. Lips quirking in a crooked smirk, he took another bite… and then  _ deliberately  _ wiped a drip of ice cream off his bottom lip and sucked it off his thumb. 

Yeah.

Ronon really  _ was  _ going to lose his mind. 


End file.
